Pressurized containers, such as propane tanks, require safe storage. Typical safe storage of propane tanks involves storing the propane tanks outside and away from heat sources. Major retailers of propane tanks typically store propane tanks in a cabinet located outside of the building. In addition to storing the propane tanks outside, the cabinet door is usually only secured with a conventional lock, such as a combination lock or padlock, to prevent unauthorized access. The conventional lock is placed at a handle location to secure against the openings of the cage door. Because the conventional lock is located at a single location, such as by the handle or a center location of the cabinet, the corners of the cabinet door are vulnerable to tampering to obtain access to the interior of the cage. For example, vandals may use a crowbar or similar tool to pry back the corners of the cabinet door just enough to reach in the interior of the cabinet and grab a propane tank, bypassing the conventional lock. This leaves the storage cabinet destroyed and the retailer and/or manufacturer at a loss due to a stolen propane tank.
Thus, a need exists for an apparatus and method for locking a storage cabinet that eliminates the vulnerability to the corners of the cabinet door to protect the contents located within the storage cabinet.